Weapons of ROK
The following weapons are those available to all those within ROK, whether starting out or a long serving member. SoF - Sons of Fortune - the largest and most funded creator of weapons, they provide access to their full range for ROK. Pistols Fortune Arms M1911A1. Capacity: 8+1 Ammo type: .45 ACP Fire modes: Semi-automatic Dsc: Revolutionizing the market is one, but holding onto it for 100 years? That’s something. The “1911 Fortune” is a custom series of 1911’s made by SoF, primarily given to rookies as a “starting gun” to toughen them up before getting access to real equipment. - Fortune Arms M6 Capacity: 13+1 Ammo type: .45 ACP Fire modes: Semi-automatic Dsc: Designed and manufactured only by ROK R&D team, the M6 is a unique handgun designed with the post-M1911 users in mind. Feeds from double stack magazines and comes with standard modification options like aftermarket sights (compatible with the M1911A1 platform) - Fortune Arms M9A2 Capacity: 17+1 Ammo type: 9x19mm Fire modes: Semi-automatic Dsc: After complaints of the lack of 9mm pistols for high-speed shooting, the R&D came up with the M9A2, which is a flat-shooting 1911-style handgun designed with speed, high-capacity and comfort in mind. - Barracuda .45 Capacity: 7+1 Ammo type: .45 Fire modes: Semi-automatic Description: A semi-automatic made out of scrap metal, based upon the 1911, the Barracuda provides a cheaper alternative to the 1911 while still using the Same magazines and cartridge. - Snubby .38 Capacity: 6 Ammo type: .38 Fire modes: Semi-automatic Description: From the hands of more well known gunsmiths, The Snubby is a 6 round revolver which is well known among gang members for it’s reliability and the use of the common .38 cartridge. Ejects from a swing out cylinder and uses parts from long discarded police issue .38 revolvers. - Ravenrock M13 tactical Enforcer Cartridge: 8mm EPC Capacity: 19+1 Fire modes: Single/Burst Desc: The latest model of the Ravenrock M13 series, adopted by most ROK forces as personal defense weapons. Sporting a low recoiling platform from the 8mm EPC rounds, with high capacity and reliability in most fields to boot. The mechanics weren’t changed other than some minor improvements from the Gen 2 series, to this day using the electronically fired caseless munitions. SUBMACHINE GUNS/PDW’s/MACHINE PISTOLS Seburo TAK90 Capacity: 60 (Polymer magazines) Ammunition type: 6.5x25 CBJ Fire modes: Full-auto/Semi-automatic Description: Named after it’s creator. Mister Takenaka. The TAK90 fires the 6.5x25 CBJ round which is even more compact than the 5.7 round and yet provides even more penetration force. The TAK90 provides a compact package with the ergonomics of the original P90, alongside the built-in ID and Ammo counter. The TAK90 fires from a 60 round magazine, double the capacity of a standard submachine gun. Contracted from Seburo by the SoF PMC due to years of trusted service. - Fortune Arms SMP Capacity: 20+1/30+1 Ammo type: 9x19 Fire modes: Semi-auto/Full-auto Dsc: Good stability coupled with a compact package. The SMP is a good combo of a pistol package and an SMG sized barrel, allowing for accurate one-handed firing. Favored by tank crew drivers for a compact package with the automatic fire mode, operators in the field for its relatively easy suppress munitions. - SIG MCX-VT Capacity: 30+1 Ammo type: 5.56 NATO Fire modes: Semi/Auto Dsc: The primary rifle of SoF, given alongside the M1911 to fresh recruits due to the AR-15-like ergonomics and similar parts. The MCX suppresses well and has a more easygoing stance on a compact package (due to the folding stock) and familiar ergonomics to every soldier out there. The MCX-VT accepts milspec and non-milspec magazines, just as it comes with barrels shorter than 16” (20”/15”/13”). - STEN Gun “clicker” Capacity: 30 Ammo type: 9mm Fire modes: Semi/Auto Description: A submachine gun originating from ww2, now in the hands of the poor and the ones meddling in crime. The STEN gun is a fairly easy gun to make due to the very simple design. The gun feeds from 30 round side-fed stick magazines, making the gun rather unwieldy to hold. It’s a common practice to weld a foregrip onto the barrel shroud of the STEN gun. It’s nickname derives from the slow, yet accurate rate of fire. - Thompson Capacity: 30 Ammo type: .45ACP Fire modes: Semi/Auto Description: Originating from the workshop of the John’s, the “Tommy gun” is a .45 ACP submachine gun with the stylization after the Thompson submachine gun. The Thompson feeds from 30 round stick magazines magazines, using an open bolt design with the charging handle on the top of the gun. The Gun incorporates a foregrip to control the recoil and an adjustable stock most of the time padded with a piece of clothing. - Ravenrock PBR-10 Cartridge: 5.25x25mm Capacity: 40+1 Fire modes: Burst/Auto Desc: Designed to put down any target (Human or robotic), the PBR-10 is a combination of the gauss and anti-materiel munitions, creating an anti-personnel and anti medium-armour battle rifle in a compact box-like package. - Ravenrock CHEM-rail Cartridge: 8.75x52mm FSDRAS Capacity: 35 Fire modes: Auto Desc: A two stage anti-materiel rifle using a chemical propellant as the first and electro-magnetic rail as second stage to fire. Passing through most cover with ease and obliterating any target with ease. Although expensive to feed and manufacture, the ChemRail is a gun rivaling the existence of the previous assault rifles coming before it. - Ravenrock CEG Cartridge: Medium Power Energy Cell (MPE Cell) Capacity: 40 Fire modes: Single/Auto Desc: Made for use in space stations and in the vacuum of space. The CEG is a focused energy weapon made to fit the criteria of safety regulations for ROK, with the included low energy setting and standard energy setting to avoid penetrating the walls surrounding a space habitat, and with the included detachable and rechargeable box-shaped energy cells. All in one simple and compact package - ELP (Experimental Liquid Projectile System) Cartridge: Liquid Tungsten Capacity: 35/400 (35 bullets, 400 Liquid steel units) Fire modes: Auto/Burst Desc: The latest from the R&D over at Ravenrock. The ELP is a simple use of liquid steel 3D printing and a weapon platform, using the aforementioned 3D system to print tungsten projectiles that get accelerated with the use of the gauss system integrated with the self-recharging battery (as seen in the m20A4 gauss). The weapon charges up to 35 tungsten projectiles (with 400 units of printable material), the reloading is as simple as flicking your wrist. - RAVENROCK M2025 REVENANT Cartridge: 11 gauge Capacity: 16+1 Fire modes: Semi/Auto Desc: Imagine shooting off 4 rounds in a blink of an eye, now imagine your own gun reloading for you. Now you can! The M2025 REVENANT is one of the most well known breaching guns, winning two awards in 2120 for its compact structure and smart mechanics going with it. The M2025 offers a quick payload delivery with its 16+1 round rotating tubular magazine (which can also split into two parts for a compact ammunition carry method). Each tube inside of the magazine contains 4 rounds of 11 gauge shells. The recommended operation method of reloading is to reload each tube by hand or use a speed loader. SNIPER RIFLES Fortune arms CMR Capacity: 5+1 Ammo type: 7.62x51/.308 Fire modes: Bolt action Dsc: Customized for the uses of SoF, with a detachable magazine, threaded barrel, scope mount and an adjustable cheek weld. The PSS is accurate to about 1000 yards (shooting from .308), firing from a 21” barrel. - Blaser R93 Capacity: 5, 10. Ammo type: .338 Lapua Fire modes: Straight pull Bolt action Dsc: Killer queen of the sniper sort. The Blaser R93 is an accurate killing machine given to experienced snipers. - Fortune arms M82A1 Capacity: 5 Ammo type: .50 BMG Fire modes: Semi-automatic. Dsc: Anti-materiel, Anti-vehicle, anti-cover, anti-everything. This baby doesn't need an explanation. - RAVENROCK M20A4 GAUSS Cartridge: 1.5” Sabot Capacity: 5 Fire modes: Single Desc: The latest of the greatest. The M20A4-G is a single stage energy weapon, using the gauss mechanics in order to provide a simple and modern platform to easily pierce through heavy armor. The A4 model of the M20 sports an improved rechargeable battery pack, increasing the muzzle velocity and removing the need to charge the gun (other than simple worn parts swaps) - RAVENROCK PC-MK8 Cartridge: HPE Cell Capacity: 600 Fire modes: Automatic/8-round burst Desc: Made with space and above-sky combat as a door gun, the PC-MK8 is a focused energy weapon. Mounted on either shuttle doors or carried by ground troops equipped with exoskeletons. A heavy weapon with a high ammunition count, coupled with heavy focused ordnance of the laser coming out of the gun, makes the MK8 one of the more feared weapons in the slums. SHOTGUNS Fortune Arms SB12 Capacity: 4+1 Ammo type: 12g Fire modes: Pump-action Dsc: Breacher’s speciality, the SB12 is made exclusively for breachers and CQB fighters. - AA-12 Capacity: 8, 20 (drums) Ammo type: 12g Fire modes: Full auto. Dsc: Open bolt, 12 gauge, automatic. Three words to describe the AA-12. The AA-12 is mostly a polymer shotgun feeding 12 gauge. Fielded in small numbers due to the very bulky construction of the gun (and drum magazines). - Snapshot Capacity: 1 Ammo type: 12g Fire modes: Semi-automatic Description: Possibly the cheapest pistol-shotgun on the market, the SnapShot was named after the Snap it has from the recoil of firing of a 12 gauge shell out of such a small gun. The design was based off flare gun components but with 12 gauge in mind. The way of reloading is to break open the barrel and replace the shell. It’s not the safest or the most accurate gun in the market, but at this price point a druggie can afford two of these. - Double Trouble Sawn-off Capacity: 2 Ammo type: 12g Fire modes: semi-automatic Description: A double barreled boomstick holding two shells. The Double Trouble is a more refined shotgun made out of scrapped Hunting shotguns for more “compact” and “illegal” use. It’s a straight upgrade from the Snapshot with a slightly more accurate pellet spread. The shotgun has to be cocked before firing, each barrel corresponding with each hammer. - Triple-Aught Capacity: 3 Ammo type: 12g Fire modes: Semi-automatic Description: A full-length shotgun, the Triple-Aught is based off the Double-Trouble, with a full stock for better accuracy and recoil control. The Triple-Aught has three barrels, allowing for more pellets to be shot down the target - Bigun Capacity: 6 Ammo type: 12g Firemodes: Semi-automatic Description: Made out of stolen bicycles. The Bigun is a unique gun to the underground circles, it’s pretty awkward and the stock stinks of asses and farts. The gun reloads by pushing the barrels forward and then loading them one by one, and fires with the use of a repurposed gear mechanism acting as a striker. MACHINE GUNS Negev 5.56 Capacity: 100, 200 Ammo type: 5.56 Fire modes: Full auto Dsc: Leftovers from the Israeli gun stock. The Negev is a lesser known Light machine gun in comparison to the M249 SAW, which is rather off putting giving how the two LMG’s are similar. - Fortune Arms MK43 Capacity: 100,200. Ammo type: 7.62x51 Fire modes: Full auto. Dsc: Loved by veterans and Seals alike. The M60 gained new love in the SoF ranks with the MK43 classification. Now even you can do rambo in the 21st century. - Bastard Carbine Capacity: 30 Ammo type: 6.5x25 Fire modes: Full auto Description: Due to the finds of the rare and expensive 6.5x25 ammunition through illegal means, the black market has decided to expand upon it’s carbine selection with the Bastard Carbine, which made it very easy to fire the deadly 6.5.x25 bullet through a bullpup configuration with a military spec barrel. The gun offers a compact package for a hefty price. - M1919 Browning Machine gun HEAVY SPECIAL Capacity: 250 round drum Fire modes: Full auto Description: Made out of retired 7.62 machine guns, the M1919 kept its place among the ranks of the black market in a new package. Fitted with a “chainsaw” foregrip, a hand-shield, barrel shroud and a new grip. CROSSBOWS/BOWS “Buster” Hand Crossbow Capacity: 1 ( med. bolts) Description: A cheap crossbow made out of polymers. The Hand Crossbow is a one-shot projectile thrower, easily piercing through rotten heads in one well aimed bolt which doesn't go so well when it meets thick clothing. The Hand Crossbow is limited by its short range, but can easily be reloaded by pulling the stock downward into a “break” position and loading the bolt once the string is cocked for fire. - “Black Jaguar” Modified Hand Crossbow. Capacity: 5 ( med. bolts) Description: A modification to the Hand crossbow. The HC mod. Is a real beast of a repeating crossbow, with a 5 round magazine capacity, a stock, a sight mount and a better draw weight that surpasses the original, increasing penetration. - PREDATOR BOW Description: The Predator Bow is a highly advanced tactical compound bow, designed specifically for use by Nanosuit wearers. It is equipped with an auto-loading, detachable box magazine; can deploy a variety of compact, extending arrows; has 3 variable draw weights, that can be quickly switched between; collapses into a more compact size for easy storage CANNONS/ROCKET LAUNCHERS Ravenrock ARK Cannon Cartridge: HPE Battery Capacity: 4 Fire modes: Semi standard power/Single charged high power Desc: One of the oldest examples of the focused energy projects of Elysium, the ARK cannon first served as a way to disperse crowds with an arc of lightning, although soon it was discovered that if the “lightning” of the weapon was focused into one shot then the crowd dispersal weapon can be used as a very effective weapon. The way of operation to the ARK cannon is as following: Upon pulling the trigger of the weapon an arc of “light” is produced from the muzzle of the weapon, upon successful hit, the target’s insides “explodes/evaporates” from within. Avoiding mess by containing the “splash” within the body itself… maybe other than some accidents with the body exploding from the /outside/. The method of reloading is a little slow due to the HPE batteries having to be reloading one by one, although it can be avoided by pulling the handle on top of the weapon to eject all of the HPE batteries - 4Sure Ballistic Rocket Launcher Cartridge: NT-RU735 Missile Capacity: 4 Fire modes: Lock/on Desc: The latest from the infamous 4sure ballistics company, the 4sure-BRL is a 4shot lock-on missile launcher acting as a man operated surface-to-space/Surface-to-air rocket launcher. Although it is heavy, thus caution is advised when picking it up. GRENADES 4Sure HMX Hand grenade Desc: A hand grenade of the modern world. The HMX is the standard hand grenade of the government for 50 years and has been a proven design ever since. The hand grenade has a radius of 40 meters and can easily fit into anybody’s hand. The HMX comes in more than one colour and type (Incendiary etc.)